


Waking The Baby

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [166]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Past Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has a moment to think about his pregnant wife late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking The Baby

Megatron never woke up in the middle of the night.  He didn't know why - Eclipse wasn't screaming or crying in her sleep, there was anything to indicate there was an intruder, and he didn't need to use the bathroom.

 

He wondered if maybe he had had a wet dream or something.  But he still felt relatively dry in his pants.  And besides, he had not had one in forever, not since he had started fucking whores.  Not since he had married Eclipse.

 

Still, he hadn't had sex in a while.  He and Eclipse still did it, but with her pregnancy getting closer and closer to the due date, it was getting harder to do it without him having to hold back more so than usual and without making her too uncomfortable.

 

Megatron looked to his side.  Eclipse was propped up to give her less back pain as she slept, her growing stomach causing her covers to roll down.  Not that she minded.  She had been complaining lately of being too hot during the night.

 

He wanted to go back to bed, but he couldn't turn away from the sight of his wife's belly.  Even covered by her nightgown, it was something that had caught his rapt interest for so many months.  Inside of her was a child growing.  His children.  Their children.

 

In all honesty, he had thought he would have never seen this come to pass.  Not after four years of failure.  Not after her losing their first one.  He had thought they would never achieve this.

 

But now... the CEO of Decepticon Enterprises had an heir. Two even. Two who would soon be born and who would eventually inherit his company.  And continue its legacy long after he left this world.

 

Suddenly not tired at all, Megatron reached out to touch her growing belly.  Eclipse would sometimes complain at how disgusting it felt with her belly so stretched and being so heavy.  He agreed with her in those emotional moments; one being that he didn't want to incite her wrath while her hormones were all out of whack and two being that she was literally carrying about ten extra pounds in her abdomen that was also crushing her other organs.

 

As he gently rubbed her belly, he thought back to Eclipse.  Primus, he knew that pregnancies and childbearing were hard, but with all that his wife was going through... he couldn't help but feel inferior to her.  Not in everything, but just in the fact that she was deal with all these conditions that made even him squeamish.  He might have been able to handle a lot of pain and torture, but this was one that he wouldn't want in any way.

 

Just as his hand moved to rub the side of her belly again, something pushed at it.

 

Megatron froze, shock coming over her face.  He moved his hand back to the same spot, wondering for a moment if he had just imagined that.

 

Only to be proven true when he felt another push.  The babies... the babies were kicking.

 

Sitting up, he leaned over to rest his head on Eclipse's stomach.  He could swear that he was hearing one of the baby's heart beating.  He could hear his children inside her womb.

 

He didn't even flinch when a strong kick hit him in the cheek.  Megatron merely chuckled as the babies continued to kick at him, either playing with him or just angry at the person who woke them up.

 

"Having fun there, Megatron?"

 

He turned to see Eclipse awake, still a bit groggy as she rubbed her eyes.  The babies kicking must have woken her up.

 

"I was just having some bonding time with my children."

 

"That's nice, but we, especially me, are trying to sleep.  You can fawn over my belly in the morning."

 

"But I'm awake now," he chuckled again as he leaned over to kiss her.

 

Eclipse returned it as she reached up to stroke his hair before giving a sigh.  "Well, since all of us are awake, why don't you help me quiet the little ones down?"

 

He blinked at her proposition.  "I thought you weren't in the mood for that tonight."

 

"Well, I can't sleep since you woke the babies.  So if I want to get back to sleep, I either have to wait for the babies to stop moving or we do something to make the babies quiet."

 

Megatron was now full on smirking as he reached down to start groping her.  "Can't argue with that.  It's been a while since I've left your slutty pussy stuffed and leaking with my cum."

 

Eclipse barely got out a chuckle before he sealed her lips again with a kiss.  And it would be about an hour later before she finally fell asleep, satisfied and with quiet babies.

 

Megatron also fell asleep again, but not without a hand resting on her giant belly.

 

END


End file.
